Hinata Takes Charge
by jd-2by4
Summary: Hinata decides its time for Naruto to pay attention to her, his choice or not, using a new jutsu she just learned. What would the others think?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**Naruto**_

_**A/N: What you are about to read is the product of boredom and an idea that came to me when I read chapter 1 of J. Christopher Claybrooks' "The Truth!". Although this story was inspired by Ch1 of "The Truth!" there is no relation whatsoever. Its so different you might not even think it was inspired by it.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

-------

"WOW!!! That was awesome Sakura." said Naruto as he watched all the broken Trees.

Sakura just smiled at the compliment and didn't say anything. However, in her head, _"Cha!! __I'm __awesome!"_

"If you think that was good, wait until you see what Tsunade-sama, is going to teach me today"

"I wish ero-sennin would teach me something cool like that. He just peeks in women's bathhouses"

Behind one of the trees of the training area was Hyuuga Hinata, eavesdropping on their conversation. She was just watching Naruto train behind the tree, when Sakura came to showoff. This didn't surprise her though, Sakura had been showing off in front of her crush ever since he got back from his three year training with one of the sannin. It always ended with Naruto asking Sakura out and punch in his face. However this time…

"Hey Sakura want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto said smiling

"Sure, why not. I still havn't thanked you for keeping your promise on bringing back Sasuke"

Naruto had recently succeeded in knocking some sense into Sasuke and brought him back. Everyone was happy and threw a welcome back party (even though the one that returned was a power hungry maniac that deserted his own village for more power)

'_sure why not' 'sure why not' 'sure why not' _this repeated over and over in Hinata's mind. Sakura had finally said yes to one of Naruto's invitations.

'_This is bad, Sakura finally said yes, soon it will be dates, and soon a wedding ring' _she thought. She fell to her knees and tried to hold back her tears. She was making a big deal out of a simple yes to a lunch invitation. She always hoped that Sakura would pay no attention to Naruto once Sasuke was back

When Naruto and Sakura left, Hyuuga Hinata got back to her feet and started walking back to the village. Deep in thought of what just happened., she did not pay attention to where she was going. She hit a signpost.

'_What's this….I never seen this before'_

The sign read:

"_Old abandoned warehouse ahead,_

_there is absolutely nothing important in this warehouse_

_especially not a Scroll of Sealing, full of jutsu sealed by the first hokage._

_If it was here, don't you think their should be a bunch of ninja guarding it? move along_

_-third hokage_

She thought it was odd since the sign obviously gave away that the Scroll of Sealing was in the warehouse, but then again if the scroll was easily stolen by someone who didn't even pass the ninja academy, why not move it somewhere everyone least expects. She turned the other way and headed back to the village when an idea hit her. What if she learned a jutsu from that scroll…

_She started daydreaming:_

"_Wow Hinata that was super awesome!!! Better than anything Sakura had showed me!!" said a certain blond boy_

"_Oh its nothing Naruto, really" Hinata said,_

"_Want to go with me to get some ramen?"_

"_Sure" smiling, she hugged Naruto and they both walked into the village holding hands_

At that though, she spun around and walked towards the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest.

_**Inside the warehouse:**_

'_hmm there are some weird jutsus here, wonder which one would impress Naruto the most'_

She then saw a certain jutsu in the scroll, a jutsu that can allow the user to modify and change the target's mind. She pondered the idea of changing Naruto's mind so that he would like her…

'_no no no, that is wrong, I should earn his love not take it from him' _this reason however, was immediately dismissed when a certain phrase was repeated in her head

'_sure why not'_

It was getting dark, so she decided to pull out an empty scroll and write down exactly how the mind control jutsu is done, and walked home.

_**The next day:**_

Hinata was walking towards the training area where Naruto always trained, when she arrived Naruto was their resting under a tree. He immediately noticed the girl walking towards him, he got up and smiling he said.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here."

"Umm…..I was….Naruto…" She could barely speak, knowing what she is about to do to the love of her life

"ok….well, do you need anything?"

"Umm…."

"Well…if nothing, then I guess I shall take my leave"

Naruto got up and started walking away when Hinata was finally able to speak.

"I wanted to get your opinion on a new jutsu I just learned!!" blurted out Hinata, this caught Naruto's ears.

"A new jutsu! Wow, what does it do? Is it some super secret technique only learned by your clan?! Show me!!"

Hinata was blushing, and her hands were shaking, knowing what the jutsu would do to him…

'_I shouldn't do this…what if he notices the hand-seals…what if doesn't work and he finds out what I was going to do to him…"_

Once again her mind was trying to talk her out of it, but then memories of her life flashed before her: her own father calling her weak, her sister gloating about their father liking her more, and Naruto cheering her during the chunin exams, and a certain phrase she heard yesterday _'sure why not' _An evil grin appeared on her face and their was only one thing in her mind _'life at the least owes me his love'_

She breezed through the hand-seals and looked at Naruto, and closed her eyes hoping he doesn't notice what she is about to do.

After a while Hinata finally got the courage to open her eyes, only to stare at a Naruto with a blank expression in his face, looking as if he was deep in thought.

'_oh what have I done…this was a bad idea' _She hoped that Naruto would say something or move, to give some sign his mind was intact. She was about to release the jutsu when she realized she had gone too far to stop now.

"Naruto….listen to me…you…." She said in a soft voice that no one could hear. She couldn't bring herself to modify her love's mind. _'alright __just __one __day…__just __one __day __and __I __will __make __him __love __Sakura __again…just __one __day __to __spend __with __the __love __of __her __life__'_With that, she stopped her stuttering.

"Naruto, you only like Sakura as a friend"

"…"

"The love of your life is….me, Hinata Hyuuga" blushing when she said that.

"…"

She looked into Naruto's blank expressin, and did a hand-seal to finish off the jutsu. She then ran to Naruto and hugged him, and started to cry. _'I __hope __that __you __can __understand __why __I __did __this __forgive __me __Naruto'_she thought.

Naruto then snapped back into reality and smiled, the love of his life was their hugging him. His smile quickly vanished when he noticed she was crying. He then hugged her back.

"Whats wrong Hina-chan? Please don't cry"

Noticing that Naruto was hugging her, she blushed and stepped back, breaking the hug.

"…..what did you just call me?!"

"Hina-chan….I just thought of it" Naruto smiled

"…it…it worked…." she smiled _'_

_his paying attention to me….,he loves me, HE LOVES ME'_ she thought happily, forgetting what she just did to his mind.

"What worked?"

"oh….nothing,"

"So…want to go get some ramen Hina-chan?"

"sure…" she smiled happily. The guilt of modifying her crush's mind has completely left.

_**At Konoha:**_

Sakura was looking for Naruto everywhere, when she finally saw him walking towards Ichiraku Ramen. Smiling, she ran towards him.

"Hey Naruto" she said failing to see the girl hugging Naruto's left arm.

"Hi Sakura, so how was Tsunade-baa-chan's training yesterday"

"It was great, she left me alone in the Hokage's library, and I took a peek into one of the scrolls their, and learned a very, very powerful jutsu. Want to see?"

"Sorry Sakura, me and Hina-chan are spending the day together"

'_what….hina-chan???' _she thought, she then noticed the girl clinging to Naruto's arm.

"…what….what did you just call her?…and since when did you two…"

Hinata hugged Naruto's arm a little tighter, Naruto noticed this and looked at her, then back at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, but you know, places to go, so little time" Naruto smiled and he and Hinata started walking to the Ichiraku.

"What the heck was that all about…"

Shikamaru was lying on the grass, looking at the clouds. He was lying at that spot since sunrise. He decided to finally get up to get something to eat when he saw Naruto and Hinata together. He was about to yell at Naruto to ask him whats going on, when he saw Sakura not far behind the two. To top it off, Ino was headed towards him.

"troublesome" he sighed and lied down again.

"Hey Shikamaru, are you going to look at clouds all day?!!" Ino yelled

"Hey, I tried to get up once, and you know what I saw? I saw Naruto with Hinata walking towards Ichiraku…"

Shikamaru just realized his mistake, telling Naruto and Hinata were together to Ino was like using the "pull leaver incase Hinata and Naruto are together." Knowing Ino, it will only be a few more minutes before everyone in Konoha will know, even Hiashi…In an instant Ino was gone. Leaving Shikamaru alone again.

"oops…sorry Naruto, I should probably stop her….nah" Shikamaru then went back to watching clouds.

_**On top of the Hokage monument:**_

Naruto and Hinata were together watching the beautiful sunset.

"Today was a wonderful day Hina-chan, we should do this more often"

'_yes…today…' _Hinata remembered her promise to herself, she was only going to keep Naruto like this for one day, and change his mind back. She sighed knowing that today would never happen again.

"Naruto…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Hina-chan, whats in your mind?"

"Umm…If what your feeling for me now was just caused by some jutsu I used on you….how would you feel?"

Naruto laughed at what she said and smiled, "well.. I would never talk to you again and avoid you for the rest of my life." Naruto started laughing again, failing to see Hinata wasn't laughing at his joke.

'_just great, I should of just told him how I felt, I shouldn't have manipulated him'_

"Hey Hina-chan, its getting late. Want me to walk you home?"

"...that….that would be great Naruto" Her guilt for doing what she did earlier came back. On the way to her house, she was deep in thought. Naruto was too busy talking about how awesome today was to notice. _'what __should __I __do…'_

Infront of the Hyuuga compound,. Naruto was behind Hinata, making sure she gets inside safely.

"umm…it is kind of late, I'm sure father won't mind if you stayed the night.." Who was she kidding, Hiashi would kill Naruto at the spot, but if Naruto was going to go back to not paying attention to her after today. She wanted the day to end with at least most of her dreams about him coming true. Naruto blushed at what she just said.

"...cough...what!!…umm….its ok Hinata I would walk, my apartment isn't that far from here"

Hinata put her head down in disappointment, and her hand slowly reached for the door. Her hand then stopped in mid-air, and an evil grin appeared in her face. She turned around to face her love.

"Naruto…"

"Huh? What is it Hina-chan?"

"Can I show you something?" Her shaking hands slowly moved closer together to form a hand-seal.

-------

I would like to take this moment to apologize for the pervy Hinata at the end…any comments, flames, and constructive-criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"** Hinata __put __her __head __down __in __disappointment __and __her __hand __slowly __reached __for __the __door __Her __hand __then __stopped __in __mid__-__air __and __an __evil __grin __appeared __in __her __face __She __turned __around __to __face __her __love_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Huh? What is it Hina-chan?"_

"_Can I show you something?" Her shaking hands slowly moved closer together to form a hand-seal. **"**_

Naruto stood in awe as the girl in-front of him was forming some familiar hand-seals. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could of sworn he saw those combination of hand-seals before. Like something from a dream he had long ago, or something like that. Suddenly the door at Hinata's back suddenly opended, shocking Hinata, interrupting her jutsu. A girl with a huge grin in her face stepped out.

"So, it is true, you are going out with him" She giggled and dragged Hinata into the Hyuuga compound and shut the door immediately.

"Uhh…goodnight Hina-chan" said Naruto as he turned to walk away. On the way, to his home, he once again started to think of how good today was. Suddenly a hand stretched out and he was dragged into a dark alley. The next thing Naruto knew, their were three people standing before him, it was too dark to see who it was.

"Hey!! who are you people!"

One of them stepped into the moonlight, and to Naruto's surprise, it was Jiraiya, smiling widely.

" you and the Hyuuga girl…I thought you liked Sakura…Details, now!"

"uhh…..couldn't you have just asked me instead of pulling me here…and who the hell are those two with you!!!…and why do you care anyway!!!"

One of the men then handed Naruto a box with a ribbon on top of it. When Naruto looked to see who it was, it was his teacher Kakashi.

"Congratulations Naruto, this is for you, I'm proud of you,"

"huh…."

The third person then spoke, it was Iruka . "Why don't you tell your Iruka-sensei what happened. I will buy you ramen." he said smiling

"...I see…." Naruto opened the box to see what was in it and he froze. Inside the box was an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!! AND WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"ummm…...research" the three said in unison.

-------

Hanabi was looking at her sister with a huge smile in her face.

"What you think will happen first once I tell father? Me becoming heiress, or the bird-cage seal being put on you."

"...you woudn't do such a thing as telling father woud you…"

"Maybe…Whats in it for me" Hanabi was proud at the blackmailing material she has on her sister.

'_darn it, I knew that jutsu was nothing but trouble, I shouldn't have used it, now what can I do to keep Hanabi's…mouth….shut…' _Hinata smiled at the last minute idea she just had

"Whats with the smile, I'm blackmailing you, and your happy…Maybe I should tell father anyway"

Hinata's kept her grin as her hands formed a hand-seal

"Whatever you try it wont….."

Hinata just smiled at the all too familiar blank stare her sister has…

_**The next day:**_

Yawning Neji walked into the Kitchen, and smiled in relief when he saw Hinata and Hiashi were drinking his tea. _'good __that __means __he __hasn't __found __out __about __Naruto __yet __I __guess __Hanabi __didn't __snitch on __her'_ he thought. What he saw next however, was the most disturbing thing he saw in his life…

Hanabi walked in carrying a plate and wearing a pink apron. She then put the plate in front of Hinata, and poured her sister some tea.

"Good morning! So what would my most favorite cousin want for breakfast?…oh wait those are the cookies, be right back." She started skipping her way to the oven.

"uhh..Hiashi-sama, what…was…"

"Don't pay any attention to it Neji, I'm sure its just a phase" Hiashi said calmly taking small sips of his tea. Before Neji could sit next to Hinata to ask her about Hanabi, and her relation with Naruto, she stood up and left.

"aww, my dear big sister couldn't stay for the cookies I baked, do you want some father? Oh look at the time, I promised to help Konohamaru clean the classroom today"

Hiashi spit out tea, he and Neji looked at each other with the same thing in their mind _'__What __the __heck __has __gotten __into __her"_

-------

Hinata was running to meet to the training area where Naruto always trained _'I __must __find __Naruto'_When she got their however, She didn't see Naruto, instead she saw her teacher.

"Ah, Hinata, if your looking for Naruto his in the ramen shop with the others"

'_others…oh great'_

"uhh..Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for finally getting the courage to talk to him"

'_Kurenai-sensei knows…how many people know anyway…its was only one day…and I need to change him back…'_

"umm.. thank you Kurenai-sensei"

"run along now, I'm sure he is waiting for you"

Hinata walked towards Ichiraku. When she was out of sight, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya jumped off the trees they were hiding from.

"Why didn't you ask her?" asked Kakashi

"She wouldn't have talked. She seems to have a lot in her mind"

"Alright then, if asking them won't work, then we shall go to plan B, stalk them!" Jiraiya yelled

Asuma then jumped out of a tree "Alright I gathered the boys to Ichiraku, and switched signposts so Hinata would cross paths with her friends. why is it so important to you guys we find out what happened between the two of them anyway?"

Jiraiya put his head down in shame "I ran out of ideas for my book"

"and you Iruka?"

"Me and Kurenai had a bet of who will make the first move..."

"you guys are a bunch of morons, how about you Kakashi? I'm sure you got a logical reason..."

"You heard Jiraiya, no idea means no book"

Asuma just sighed, "Why do I hang out with you guys anyway"

"Because its either us or Gai" Kakashi said calmly. The thought of hanging out with Gai made Asuma twitch "good point"

-------

As Hinata was walking to Ichiraku, she noticed Ino and Sakura were behind her. She started walking faster hoping they won't notice her.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled, "Can we ask you something?" They then ran to Hinata, who was now standing still, frozen in fear.

"So Hinata, did Naruto finally stop being dense or did you finally confess?" Ino asked, but Hinata didn't answer.

Sakura however wasn't taking silence for an answer, "spill it, how is it one moment his asking me out and the next you two are together like it has always been like that."

'_darn it, what should I do…Sakura is starting to suspect something….I could just...no, I shoudn't'_

After a while Sakura got impatient and decided to grab Hinata's jacket and lifted her off the ground, "Tell Me!!!"

"Calm down Sakura, seesh, are you jealous or something?" asked Ino. Then Hinata turned into a puff of smoke and Sakura was holding a piece of wood.

"See Ino, she is hiding something and I will find out what it is!!! Now where is she!"

"Does it really bother you that much Naruto is with Hinata? He asked you a billion times and you rejected them all, you know maybe he just…" Ino froze as she saw the look in Sakura's face, looking as if she was some deranged psychopath.

"She is hiding something, and I will find out what"

_**At Ichiraku Ramen:**_

Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Naruto were sitting and eating ramen

Kiba was the first to speak. "Congratulations Naruto, so tell me, did you ask her out or did she asked you"

Naruto just stayed silent.

"Whats wrong with you dobe? You don't remember or something?"

This made Naruto twitch, but he still didn't speak.

Choji was the next to throw a question, "by the way, Naruto I thought you liked Sakura?"

Naruto had enough.. "Whats wrong with you guys, I came here to have something to eat, not be interrogated"

"Seesh calm down Naruto, we just want to know what happened" Kiba said

Naruto got up to leave.

"Hey dobe, what about your Ramen?" Sasuke then looked at Naruto's bowl only to find it empty.

Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kurenai then appeared in-front of Ichiraku in a puff of smoke

"Nothing huh…" asked Iruka, everyone then sighed.

"We still get paid right?" asked Kiba

-------

Naruto was walking angrily, _'stupid __Sasuke __stupid __Kiba __with __their __stupid __questions__'_ He was in very deep thought and didn't pay attention to where he was going. He then bumped into Hinata.

"Ahh Hina-chan you won't believe what just happened, I walked into Ichiraku for ramen, and all our friends were their, and they were asking me all these questions"

"questions…"

"yea, like how did we start going out, why I wasn't with Sakura…"

"...and what…and what did you say?"

"umm…well…nothing.."

Hinata sighed in relief. She then looked around and saw that no one was around. "Naruto-kun…please stand still for a second"

she started to form the hand-seals required to cast the jutsu when her hands were grabbed by Naruto, interrupting her jutsu, _'why…did __Naruto __catched __on…what __if...__'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto pulled her closer to him, then put his face out, and kissed Hinata on the lips. Immediately she blushed at what just happened.

"Just for good luck, since it was interrupted last night" Naruto smiled

'_well... everyone knows we are going out together, if I just make him love Sakura now, everyone will suspect something, I can't just change his mind back.…I guess keeping him like this for a little while, I'm sure he won't mind' _a smile appeared in her face as she has found an excuse to keep Naruto .

"So… aren't you going to do it Hina-chan? I'm quite curious to see what it does"

"oh…umm…never mind that"

"Hey Hina-chan, I need to be honest to you…don't be mad but …all I remember was you crying in my arms and then we spent the day togehter, the rest is blank." feeling bad that he can't remember crud of how they got together, Naruto decided to make it up to her.

"I would like to make it up to you, would you go on a …date with me? I mean who knows, that might remind me of something"

"sure Naruto-kun, I would love to" Hinata said happily. Naruto found this odd since she isn't mad at the fact he can't remember anything about their relationship's history. _'she __is __so __great __wonder __how __I __can __forget __memories __about __her'_

"so Hina-chan, I would pick you up at your house tonight then?"

"...that would be great Naruto-kun"

Jiraiya was on top of a building with binoculars looking down at the two. "aww..that's sweet." A voice then came to the earphone he was wearing

"_This __is __Kakashi __I'm __at __position __1 __over"_

"_This is Iruka, I'm at point B, over"_

Jiraiya just smiled and said "alright everyone mission 'stalk Naruto to find out what happened so we can exploit it for money' is a go. Move in."

"_Roger" _Iruka and Kakashi said in unison.

"_by the you come up with a better name for the mission…its kind of sounds like…" said Iruka_

"well I would like to see you name a stalking mission in the last minute without sounding perverted, yea I thought so"

Jiraiya got up to leave but when he turned around, he saw a bunch of Anbu in the roof with him….

"By the order of the Hokage, any man caught stalking or planning to stalk a young boy must be brought in for interrogation."

_**At the Hokage Office:**_

Tsunade just finished all her paperwork, and was enjoying the rest of the head-ache free day when the door opened and Jiraiya handcuffed, with an Anbu at his back walked in.

"Your getting sloppy Jiraiya, let me guess he got caught peeking in the women's bathhouse"

"Actually Hokage-sama, he is arrested for stalking a little boy"

"Huh…." Tsunade was shocked…'_did __I __just __hear __him __right __what __the __hell __was __Jiraiya __doing __this __afternoon. __I __must __of __drunk __one __sake __too __many'_

The door then opened and Iruka, Kakashi and Asuma handcuffed with 2 two Anbu walked in.

"You guys too huh" Jiraiya sighed

"yup" Iruka and Kakashi sighed with him

"Hokage-sama, these two were just caught planning on stalking a little boy, what are your orders."

_'Kakashi, Iruka, and even Asuma too...' _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was almost down in Konoha. The sky and clouds were turning orange, and just about every civilian were heading their way home to call it a day. In the road leading to the Hyuuga estate, where all the "noble" Hyuuga descendants are, a girl was walking along with a smile on her face. It was really a good day for her, since not a while ago, the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto, had just asked her out on a date.

This is how it would have looked to her teacher, who was no way willing to give up her task of getting the info she needed to win her bet with Iruka, just because he got arrested for breaking the newly established "No stalking little boys law". Behind the smile, Hinata had on was a troubled look, troubled with the fact she brainwashed her love due to her desire of being with him.

"_Maybe…I __should __tell __him __tonight __and __if __I'm __lucky __he __won't__ ignore me forever and forgive me for__ changing __his __mind__…Telling him tonight __should __quiet __down __my __conscience__"_The girl just walked on, wearing a smiling face to not show anyone passing by her troubles. When she finally reached her home, the gates were open and she saw two men standing their. One was a man with a lot of luggage strapped into his back, the other was her father.

"Hello Father…what's with the…"

"Oh..this? Its nothing, I'm going on vacation. Eveyone deserves a break. Take care of your sister while I'm away"

At that, Hiashi motioned his servant to follow as he walked towards the exit of Konoha. Hinata could have sworn her father was actually running, but why would he be. Hinata walked into the compound and into the biggest house in the area, the main branch house, where her family and her cousin Neji stayed. When she arrived at the door, it opened and Neji was their on his way out.

"Ah, Hinata-sama, I am going in a mission" Neji said, "I shall return, as soon as possible, take care of Hanabi ok?" '_I __hope __not __too __soon __what __has __gotten __into __that __girl…'_

"I see…have a safe trip." Hinata went inside her home and the first thing she noticed was that the walls and doors of her house were painted pink, and just about everywhere you look their were stuffed animals.

"Hey, big sister is home, hope you don't mind but I did a little re-decorating"

"Its alright." Hinata smiled as she figured out why her father and cousin wanted to leave. Normally she would be freaked out as well, but she knows why her sister is acting like this. She thought of the night when she changed her annoying little sister into the innocent girl in front of her. Smiling at the memory, but then she remembered something that sent a shiver down her spine, what she was about to do to Naruto that night…

"Onee-san…you do not look so well"

"I will be fine, I just need a little rest"

"Ok, you go to your room and I will get supper ready"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm going out with someone tonight"

"Oh, ok, have fun tonight"

Normally Hinata would never say something like that to her little sister, but her sister is different now. Her sister is now nice, sweet, and wants her big sister to be happy, thanks to the jutsu she learned. At that, Hinata walked into her room, and lied down to calm her head.

* * *

**_In the Hokage's office:_**

"You are Konoha ninja, what will happen if word gets out our ninja stalks little boys!!!" yelled an angry Tsunade. The four ninja didn't have anything to say so she continued. "Nothing justifies what you four did! Not even.." she pointed at Iruka "Bets!!" she pointed at Kakashi and Jiraiya, "Perverted books!" she pointed at Asuma "and…why were you with them again?"

"boredom" Asuma replied

"Not even boredom!!! Next time my Anbu catch you…."

Jiraiya got an idea, "Look Tsunade, how about a deal, hows about thirty percent of what I make selling this edition, if you let us find out what we need"

Tsunade knew how much Jiraiya makes selling one edition of his book, and getting thirty percent of that was an offer she couldn't refuse. "Fine…you have, my permission…however, if I let you go, without any punishment, any rich person in this town can just stalk little boys…"

_**In **__**a **__**jail **__**cell **__**somewhere:**_

"Well that went well" Jiraiya said smiling

"so what do we do now?" Iruka said, curious at what the next course of action should be.

"Hmm, Kurenai should still be at their trail… I got it" Jiraiya smiled, "Alright first, Asuma you…"

"NO!" Asuma yelled, "I'm tired of this, screw you guys." Asuma then walked into the corner of the cell, to separate himself from the group.

"Seesh we are just here for one day, anyway, here is the plan…" Jiraiya said, as the three ninjas huddle together.

* * *

"Here is the plan…" Sakura said standing next to a chalk board, "Sources say that Naruto and Hinata are going out on a date tonight, this is the perfect chance for me to find out what Hinata put in Naruto's ramen…" 

Across from her, were the rookie 9 with the exception of Naruto and Hinata : Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino.

"question.." Ino said raising her hand, "why are we here?"

"You said their will be food!!!"

"Yea!! Where is the dog food you promised…you know…for Akamaru"

"And super powerful jutsu scrolls you smuggled out of the Hokage library!" Sasuke yelled.

"Troublesome"

"Look, if none of you care about how Hinata was able to get a guy like Naruto, you can just leave.." At that everyone stood up and started to head for the door.

"wait…don't any of you want to know?" No one said anything back. "This isn't over Hinata…" Sakura mumbled to herself

-------

"

_Hinata __was __lying __down __her __bed __crying __when __the __door __opened.__ S__he looked at door,__it __was __her __crush __Uzumaki __Naruto._

"_Hina__-__chan…why __are __you __crying__"_

_Immediately __she __got __up __and __buried __her __face __into __his __chest __still __crying __"Naruto __please __forgive __me__"_

"_Forgive __you __for __what?__"_

_She __started __crying __louder __"I…I __manipulated __your mind__so __that __you __will…you __will __love __me…"_

"..._well __don't __cry __about __something __as __simple __as __that __I __love __you __jutsu __or __not, __I'm __happy __as __long __as __I __am __with __you."_

_She __stopped __sobbing __"Besides__"__he__s tarted __to __speak __again __"I __can __never __stay __mad __at __you __Hina__-__chan__"_

_Hinata __moved __her __head __up __to __see __his __face: __his __wide __grin, __his __deep __blue __eyes, __his __yellow __hair, __his __bird__-__cage __seal __at __his __forehead…_

_"_

Hinata woke up screaming at the dream she just had…'_what a nightmare_…_I __must __have __fallen __asleep__' _she looked at the picture next to her bed,_'Oh __Naruto __forgive __me…'_ She then remembered she had a date with him. The doorbell then rang.

Immediately, she ran to the door, beating Hanabi to it, and when she opened it, Naruto was standing their

"Hey Hina-chan, ready to go?"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I haven't picked out a dress to wear yet."

"Why do you need to? You look ready to go, I mean, we are just going for some ramen, that's what usually happens in these things right…" Hinata then noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing anything formal, just the same orange and black clothes. She was a little disappointed, sure this should have been obvious, it is Naruto after all, but she pictured this moment so many times in her daydreams.

"Goodbye Hanabi, I will be home in a little while"

"Alright, have fun!!" Hanabi smiled at her big sister as she waved goodbye.

When they were outside walking towards Ichiraku, Hinata saw her chance, no one was around. She stopped walking. Naruto was being Naruto so he didn't notice she was no longer at his side, until he was a few steps ahead. He stopped walking and turned around.

"What is it Hina-chan did you forget someth…" Just when he was about to finish his sentence, Hinata finished the sets of hand-seals she needed to cast her little mind controlling jutsu.

"Listen to me Naruto, tonight is a very wonderful night to spend time with the love of your life"

"…"

Hinata paused for a second, recalling some of her dreams…

"You want to take me to that fancy dining place that just opened up"

"…"

"Then you shall take me for a midnight walk in the park…" she then formed a hand-seal to finish it off and snap Naruto out of his blank state.

Naruto just stood their thinking for a moment _'so __what __was __I __doing __again…oh __yea __a __date __with __Hinata…__maybe __I __should __take __her __to __that __restaurant __Sakura __always __begs __Sasuke __to __take __her __to'_

"So Naruto, what are we going to do tonight" she asked as if curious of what he is going to say, even though she already knew.

"It's a secret Hina-chan…"

"Oh really…" Hinata just smiled

_**At **__**Ichiraku :**_

Kurenai was sitting in a stool. _'darn __it __where __are __they __I'm __almost __certain __Naruto __would __have __taken __her __here…'_

_**Somewhere **__**in **__**Konoha:**_

Naruto and Hinata walked together into a restaurant with fancy lights and carpeting, Hinata acted surprised as if she didn't expect it, although deep down she knew she manipulated him to do this, that didn't take away any of her happiness though, after all she is spending time with Naruto, her crush ever since they were in the ninja academy. Unknown to the two, a certain pink haired girl followed them inside. They were seated to a table and ordered their food, both of them waited for their food to come.

"So Hina-chan, how is life?"

"well…you know Naruto-kun, training and missions."

"yea, so what has your instructor been teaching you? Any cool new jutsu?"

"well…" _'I can't tell him about mind controlling jutsu' _she thought, forgetting her promise to herself earlier.

"Just so you know Hina-chan, I don't know how I could forget memories of spending time with you before yesterday…"

'_that's __because __their __was __none'_ she thought sadly

"But I am glad you are still talking to me, I promise you, I will make it up to you. From here on, anything that happens between us, will be a hundred times better than what has happened before. How does that sound?"

Hinata smiled, Naruto, actually cared about her. He is no longer the boy that ignored her, and any of her attempts to get his attention. She then remembered that this wasn't actually Naruto's decision. It was her changes to his mind. All these kind words his saying is not really coming from him…she then remembered her promise to herself.

"As long as I am with you Hina-chan, I am happy, I love you…" said a smiling Naruto

"Naruto…I'm s…s…" She couldn't finish her apology, worried of what he would think once she told him about manipulating his mind.

Just then Naruto leaned close to her for a kiss.. When suddenly, the table was picked up and thrown by Sakura, with her tremendous strength. The table crashed into a glass window causing it to shatter, which in turn caused everyone in the restaurant to panick and run.

"uhh, Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"You think you can play with my emotions like that Naruto!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep asking me to go out with you, and when I finally said yes! You go out with someone else!!!"

"umm…" Naruto quickly tried to think…_'she __said __yes…weird __I __don't __remember __that…I thought I stopped asking her out since she is just a friend to me..' _Sakura then punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying back, crashing into another table.

"Sakura! Stop!" yelled Hinata.

"Shut up! All our friends don't notice, but I don't buy it!! I tried to convince myself that you put something into Naruto's drink, but now I know…" This sent a shiver down Hinata's spine _'how…how __could __she __find __out'_

"Naruto was just playing with me!! First Sasuke leaves me, and now Naruto here thinks he can just pretend to love me!!!"

Naruto got up only to be punched again by Sakura. She pulled her arm back and was about to punch him again, when suddenly someone hit her on the neck, causing her to faint. Naruto got up to see Hinata's teacher standing their next to an unconscious Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata,

"Oh nothing, I just happened to stop by, and thought you could use some help, you two go home now, I doubt the chefs are still here" Hinata went towards Naruto and helped him up.

"Naruto are you hurt…"

"I'm fine, Hina-chan. So..I guess the night is ruined huh… Can I at least walk you home?"

* * *

_**Outside **__**the **__**Hyuuga**__**Compound:**_

"I'm very, very, very sorry Hina-chan. If you want we can spend the whole day together again, to make up for tonight"

"Stay the night here Naruto-kun, my father isn't home, and Neji is in a mission outside town."

Naruto blushed at what she said "umm…that's nice and all Hina-chan, but really I can walk" He started to walk away

"I wasn't asking Naruto…" She breezed through a set of hand-seals for the brainwashing technique, and instantly Naruto had a blank look in his face.

"Naruto, you are really tired" she started to say. "You are too tired to walk back to your apartment. You want to spend the night with me, Hinata, your love." She formed the last hand-seal to finish it off. Then she just realized what she has done.

'_Whats __wrong __with __me __I __only __wanted __to __do __it __once __and change him back the __next __day…and __I __was __suppose __to __tell __him __what __I __did __tonight __now __here __I __am __rewriting __his __mind __for __my __desires…I __shouldn't __have __gone __into __that __abandoned __warehouse…I'm __sorry__Naruto…'_

She could feel tears building up in her eyes, she wanted to cry, but then she felt someone hug her…she looked at who it is, and it was Naruto, and her sadness went away.

"Listen Hina-chan, can I spend the night here?"

-------

_**The **__**next **__**day:**_

Naruto opened his eyes, first thing he noticed was that the ceiling had a lot of pictures of him. He looked at his side and took note of his surroundings _'Alright __I __know __this __isn't __my __room__'_

A shiver went down his spine and he quickly looked at his body. He sighed in relief when he noticed his clothes were still on.

' _Man __I'm __forgetting __stuff…lets __see…I __was __walking __Hina-chan __home __then __sudden l __felt __really __tired…'_

His thought was interrupted when a sleeping Hinata yawned. She was sleeping next to him and was hugging his arm as she slept.

'_Darn __she __is __cute, __I'm __so __lucky __to __have __such __a __girl __care __for __me'_ at that thought he went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

_**Inside **__**Naruto's **__**head:**_

"**Yawn"**

a giant Fox inside a cage stood up, waking from his sleep

"**Wow ****an ****undisturbed ****sleep ****the ****kid ****actually ****didn't ****wake me up to ask ****for ****chakra ****or ****healing,****I ****should ****congratulate ****him or something****"**

He was about to establish a link to Naruto but then, he saw something he never seen before. The phrase "_You __only __love __Sakura __as __a __friend __The __love __of __your __life __is __Hinata__"_was written over and over again in the walls, covering the entire sewer, also known as Naruto's mind.

"**What ****the ****hell ****happened ****here…Kid!!! You have some explaining to do!!!!****"**

* * *

Sorry to the people that hated what Sakura did in the restaurant. I just had to put that moment in :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**"Kid…wake up…come on sleepy head…,"**

"uhh, five more minutes"

**"Wake up darn ****it,**** I have no time for this!!!"**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in front of a cage with a giant fox in it. "Fine seesh, what do you want stupid fox, I was having such a wonderful dream"

**"Look at the damn walls!!"** Naruto turned to face the wall at the sides of the cage. "So you decided to vandalize my mind, big deal, do whatever you want in this corner, put in pink wallpaper for all I care."

**"Idiot!**** I don't have hands, and I'm in a cage, how can I write on the wall."**

"beats me, why do I need to know how a fox writes on walls. If you would excuse me, I would like to go back to the dream about Hina-chan"

**"Wait…you didn't write these things"**

"Why would I want to write all over these walls…and why should I care anyway?"

**"Idiot, if I didn't do ****it,**** and you didn't do it, who did?"**

"Well.."Naruto pondered the question for a second "Ok, now I lost interest, can I go back to my dream now? I was about to marry Hina-chan"

**"I thought you liked that pink haired girl…"**

"Well I don't anymore."

**"Hmm…** **I don't like this**"

"What? Is something wrong?"

**"Hold on kid, let me erase these markings" **At that, red chakra started leaking out of the cage and covering the walls of the sewer. Naruto just stood their bored. When the entire sewer walls was covered in red chakra, the chakra disappeared leaving a shiny clean wall.

"Dang…hey can you do that to my roo…" Naruto failed to finish his sentence as he loss consciousness and started to fall into the shallow water.

**"Hey! Kid!! ****Are you ok!!"**

-------

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto sleeping peacefully at her side. Waking up beside Naruto made her really happy. _'His so cute when he is sleeping'_. She got closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. _'__Naruto__…sleep well' _She got up and walked towards the bathroom to do her morning rituals. The smile in her face hasn't disappeared, waking up next to her love really made her start at the right side of bed _'if only it would be like this __everyday__…' _she thought, since she knows that she would need to change Naruto back soon..

-------

"Man…my head…it feels like someone decided to shove an encyclopedia in it" Naruto said. He was lying down on shallow water, he got up and quickly observed his surroundings realizing he was in his mind.

**"That would be your memories returning, ****seesh**** you have got to be the biggest idiot in the world to let someone do a ****jutsu**** like that to you."**

"What happened…"

**"****Your**** "****Hina-chan****" decided to brainwash you. Do you want to kill her or should I?" **

"What!!! Why would I want to kill Hinata…"

**"Hello, she tried to control your mind you."**

"so…"

**"You know, not even us demons do such a despicable thing like that"**

"What are you talking about, you enjoy killing innocent people…causing destruction wherever you go…torturing me…eat villagers, torturing me… send hurricanes and tsunamis, and did I say torturing me?"

**"Look we would kill you, burn you alive, send your villages to kingdom come, threaten leaders to cause wars, make people crazy, but we will never, brainwash people to fall in love… that's like the most despicable thing ever. She must die."**

"I'm sure you got the wrong person…let me ask her."

-------

Naruto opened his eyes, and he sees pictures of him on the ceiling, half of which he didn't know where even taken. He sat up on the bed and yawned..

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" He then realized Hinata wasn't in the room. He looked around and saw more pictures of him, and a little plush toy that looked like him, on a desk. Near the desk was a trashcan without a lid full of crumpled paper in it.

_'Dang…__Hinata__ sure has a lot of stuff about me, wonder why' _

**"Come on, even you can't be that dense…" **

_"Shut up"_

He moved towards the desk to inspect the plush toy, but when he picked it up, a scroll rolled and fell to the floor. Immediately, he put the toy down and picked up the scroll. Flashes of past events started to flash into his head, his memory was returning.

**"Need more proof kid? Before she returns find a weapon or set up a trap already…"**

_"__shut__ up, I'm not going to kill __Hina-chan__ ok?"_

**"****Your**** saying ****Hina-chan**** again…sorry, I think I missed a spot."**

_"Look, I'm sure __Hinata__ has good reason alright? Maybe her sensei wanted her to practice…or something"_

**"Look I know she is in-love with you and all, but what she did is inexcusable"**

_"Wait __Hinata__ likes me??_**"**

**"Oh…for the love of…you know what, I'm going back to sleep." **

The door opened and Hinata walked in, with a towel around her body, freshly out of the bath. Naruto immediately shoved the scroll into his pant pocket, to hide what he was holding. She walked to the closet to find her usual clothing, failing to see Naruto was awake.

Naruto turned around to speak to her "Hey Hinata….." He froze at the sight that Hinata was getting dressed. He then screamed as loud as he can, panicking that he just saw her without any clothes.

-------

"Alright, now we can continue operation 'Stalk Naruto to find out what happened so we can exploit it for money'!!" Jiraiya yelled with Iruka and Kakashi behind him.

"I still vouch for renaming the darn thing"

"So just as we discussed?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we split up and find one of them, Hinata should be with Naruto and Kurenai should be close to them."

"Alright" Iruka and Kakashi said in unison as they jumped to the roofs and started to go the opposite direction.

Jiraiya however, went to the direction of the bath-houses

-------

Naruto was sitting in a corner facing the wall in Hinata's room. Eyes closed as he tries to get the image he just saw out of his mind _'damn it…'_

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'm done. What did you want to talk about" Naruto stood up and turned around to face her.

"Well…you see…"

Immediately, Hinata's little sister called out.

"Onee-san, breakfast is ready"

"Want to have some breakfast Naruto-kun?" Naruto's stomach grumbled, indicating he was hungry, he smiled.

Hanabi was poured tea to the two and headed out, to wash pans and dishes.

"You really have a nice sister Hina-chan."

**"****again**** with the '**** "**

_'__go__ back to sleep'_

"Thank you Naruto"

_'__kind__ of weird how she doesn't stutter like she always do when I'm around her'_

**"That's because she thinks ****your...****"**

_'__shut__ up already'_

"So Naruto, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Hina-chan…"

_'__shut__ it you stupid fox I know what __your__ going to say,'_

"what do you want to do today, I promised to make up for last night didn't I?" he expected a smart remark from the nine tailed fox, but none came.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I guess we could stroll around the park" Hinata replied to the question, her past dreams are finally coming true, and she didn't need to confess anything to him.

Naruto and Hinata went out, after finishing their breakfast, ready to spend the whole day together. Their first stop was the park, as Hinata suggested. The fresh wind blowing, the beautiful flowers planted all over the green grass, the kids playing around with smiles on their faces. Naruto was walking, with Hinata clinging to his arm again.

"Boss!!!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran to Naruto. Hinata however was bothered for being disturbed while she spent time with her love.

"Konohamru, what are you doing here…"

"I'm training to be the best of the best!!…hey boss, whose that with you?"

"Who you mean Hinata? We are spending the day together."

"ohh…I see boss…I will leave you two lovebirds alone"

"What a nice kid, he is just like you Naruto…"

"Yea, I guess you could say that.."

"You think our children would be like that?"

_'__what…__children…' _Naruto blushed at the thought of being married to Hinata and raising a family with her. "Umm.. Its kind of early to be thinking about that don't you think?"

"Just wanted to see how you would react" Hinata giggled.

_"__you__ know, she was kind of cute when she smiles"_

The two spend the rest of their walk in peace. However behind a tree was Iruka

"Alright, this is Iruka speaking. Naruto and Hinata are headed your way Kakashi, no info or hints whatsoever."

_"__ok __Iruka__, leave everything to me"_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata decided to see a movie next. Only movie that had tickets left was a romance movie about a girl who was in-loved a guy who loved another girl. _'Ironic'_ Hinata thought. 

_A man was lying down in bed, his brown hair was covering his eyes, his face showed that he was in pain. He was wearing green pants and his shirt was on the floor. His body was covered in bandages, and his left hand was wrapped with a yellow cloth. A girl with long black hair was sitting next to the bed. She was still wearing her brown school uniform, but the yellow ribbon that was suppose to be around the collar of her uniform was missing. She was crying heavily._

_'Hiroki-sempai! Don't die please, I love you' she sobbed some more 'ever since I saw you in the spring festival when we were kids'_

_'Thank you Aoi, that means a lot to me, more than you will ever know cough' The man got up, his hands went through his hair to get the bangs off his eyes._

_'Take me with you! please, you cannot handle him alone…at least let me heal your wounds fully…'_

_The man just knelt down and grabbed a white button up shirt on the floor. He then headed for the door with a green coat hanging on the knob. His walked wobbly as if he would fall any second. He reached the door grabbed the coat and putted it on. Completing the green suit he usually wears to school. He raised his left hand and started to unwrap the yellow cloth._

_'Sempai!! Please, don't go' she got down to her knees and started to sob._

_Hiroki knelt down beside her. "Here, this is yours" he said as he handed her a yellow cloth._

_'At least let me come with you!! Sempai! I could help you..' Aoi looked up to face him, to see his answer. He pulled her into a hug._

_'I will not let both the girls I hold dear, leave this world because of me, especially you.'_

Naruto was just munching in popcorn. He then decided to look at Hinata, who was watching the movie next to him. Kakashi was on his other side crying.

"Need a tissue Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as he handed his teacher s napkin.

"Thank you Naruto…" Kakashi started to wipe his tears and blow his nose. When he reached it to Naruto to give it back, all that remained in his seat was his popcorn, and Hinata was also gone. "Darn it…."

_'Hiroki!!!!!'_

"oh well" Kakashi said as he grabbed the popcorn where Naruto used to sit.

-------

The sun started to set, Naruto and Hinata were walking to the Hyuuga compound again.

"The day went by fast, didn't it Hina-chan."

"It did Naruto-kun" she was happy, this is all she ever wanted, to spend everyday with her love.

They arrived in front of the Hyuuga estate.

"Will you be spending the night again Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked around and saw no one was near. His smile faded.

"Hinata, I need to know, Why did you use a mind controlling jutsu on me?"

"...Naruto-kun…How…" Naruto just pointed at his stomach. Hinata found it weird, was it his love for ramen that snapped him out of the jutsu she cast..

"Well…" Naruto asked, waiting for an answer.

-------

_'Well that went well' _Naruto said as he lied down his bed.

**"She fainted didn't ****she?****"**

_'I'm guessing that was a bad time to pop in the question?'_

**"Why did you spend the whole day with her anyway…you could of asked her that in the morning****"**

_'I wanted to be with her for at least one more __day__ before she started fainting and stuttering again'_

**"So now what?"** Naruto then felt something in big was in his left pocket. He put a hand in it to see what it was, he pulled out a scroll.

**"An eye for an eye…wow I never thought you were that cruel kid"**

_'I didn't take it on purpose'_

**"Sure you didn't kid, sure you didn't"**

-------

Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya was looking down Naruto's room with binoculars on their eyes.

Kurenai just finished her story of what happened in the day. "See, unlike you boys, I get the job done. I don't go goofing off, and I don't forget the mission just to watch a movie."

Jiraiya was smiling "Boy am I proud of that kid:

A tale of a girl with no confidence manipulating the guy she loved due to her fear of losing him, and the guy seeking revenge for being robbed of his choice

I can see it now, it will be a new best seller"

"you are a master of words Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said as he started bowing down to Jiraiya's glory.

Iruka finished paying off Kurenai, then turned to Jiraiya "Come on, you actually think Naruto will use it…"

Jiraiya was still smiling "Do you really think a guy would not use a jutsu like that…"

"Well I won't... I tell you now, Naruto won't use it" Iruka replied

Jiraiya was still smiling "You really think that"

"Yes I'm willing to bet one million yen Naruto won't use it!!"

"DEAL!!" Tsunade appeared in a poof and immediately shook Iruka's hand.

Iruka just stood speechless, realizing what he just betted on.

"You are screwed now Iruka…" Jiraiya, Kurenai and Kakashi said in unison.

* * *

The movie segment in this story is based on what I remember of a certain story made by Carriere, the company is dead now so I can't name the story I got that from. 


	5. Chapter 5

_'_

_Naruto__ was walking towards his usual training area. The weather was perfect, and the sun was high up. When he got __their a__ girl was crying under the tree, he walked closer towards her, and he realized the girl was __Hinata __Hyuuga__. He sat down next to her, wondering why__ she__ is crying on such a beautiful day._

_"Hey __Hinata__…why are you crying?" asked a concerned __Naruto, __Hinata__ just kept sobbing._

_"Come on __Hinata__, you can tell me."_

_"__Naruto__-kun, pro….promise y-you won't…you won't get mad?" the girl said trying to hold her tears back._

_"Umm, sure I guess."_

_"I…I used a mind alteration __jutsu__ on you."_

_"Oh, that…well…never mind that, I forgive you __Hinata__"_

_"__what…__r-r-r-__realy__?"_

_"Sure I got my original thoughts back right? Just don't do it again, __its__ quite creepy"_

_"__but __Naruto__-kun, I never said I won't use it again, let alone let you go back to your old self…" an evil grin appeared on her face, as her hands start doing hand-seals._

_"__Hinata __Stop!!"_

_'_

"STOP!!!!" Naruto woke up from the horrible nightmare he just had. He had recently found out that he only loved the girl he thought he loved due to mind modification.

**"YAWN!! Man I guess ****its**** too much to hope for two uninterrupted sleep…what time is it."**

_'Hey fox, __your__ smart, can you tell me why __Hinata__ would want to make me fall in-love with her?"_

**"Probably because she loves you, and ****your**** so dense you ignore all her efforts for your attention…"**

_'She likes me…oh yea very funny fox, who could ever love someone like me'_

**"Man, ****its**** too early for this, the sun is still down. sigh let us list the reasons shall we: she blushes when she is near you, she stutters when she talks to you…" **

**2 hours later…**

**"She stalks you just about every time she sees you, she altered your mind so you would love her, yawn, she… she has a bunch of pictures of you in her room, she…" **The Kyuubi fell down in his cage and started snoring

_'I still don't see how she loves me, but still what should I do?'_

**"****zzz****"**

_'__well__ suppose she does like me, what should I do?'_

**"****zzz****"**

_'__well__ I don't know, I'm willing to give it a chance, she never hits me like Sakura-__chan__…and she is kind of cute…'_

**"****zzz****"**

_'She stutters and faints most of the time, how can I tell her?...wait your asleep...'_

**"****zzz****"**

_'sigh then theirs the matter of keeping __Kyuubi__ at bay, he really wants __Hinata__ dead…hmm I got it' _Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face

-------

Hinata was sleeping on her bed peacefully. She was tucked into bed by her young sister since she fainted when she found out the changes she made in Naruto's mind have disappeared snapping Naruto back to normal.

"Oh my God Naruto found out!!!!!" She woke up screaming, her worst fear has happened. As if on cue, her younger sister Hanabi walked into her room and flipped the light switch, lighting the room.

"Sister is something wrong? Why are you screaming?"

"Oh, its nothing…"

"I will get you a glass water, be right back" Hanabi said as she walked out and closed the door in her room.

_'__Naruto__' _She got up from her bed and took a seat in a desk. She grabbed the Naruto doll on the table , and just stared at it.

_'What do I do now, would you still talk to me __Naruto__-kun'_ She hugged the doll and tears started to form in her eyes. She then noticed something was missing, the copy of the mind altering jutsu she wrote down from the Scroll of Sealing. Immediately she started searching for the scroll, in the wrong hands it could…she doesn't even want to think of what would happen.

She emptied she small trash can she had in her room that was full of unsent love letters meant for Naruto. Hinata started to tear her room apart, when Hanabi entered the room.

"Sister, what are you…"

"Quick Hanabi, help me look for a scroll" Hinata said still running all over the place

"Sister its still dark, we will look for it tomorrow."

"it's a matter of importance Hanabi. We must find it!"

"well where did you last put it?"

"On the desk behind the…Naruto…doll…" Hinata remembered that Naruto was in her room last night. At that thought she fainted

Hanabi sighed and dragged Hinata's body towards the bed.

Iruka was walking down Konoha with a clipboard containing his will.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must leave this village, but I…

"Your not thinking of running away now are you?" Kurenai was standing in-front of him.

"What do you want Kurenai, I already payed you."

" I was promised five percent if I could be Hokage-sama's eyes since she is busy with paperwork. Also to make sure you don't tell Naruto about the bet?" Kurenai said with suspicion.

"My life is over."

"Come on lets find Naruto already, sooner we see him use the forbidden jutsu sooner I can go to the mall. Kurenai started to drag a crying Iruka

"Why me"

-------

Naruto got up early and went to Ichiraku's only to run into Kiba and Shino

"Hey Naruto, good morning!" Kiba stated waving at him.

"Hi Kiba, I haven't seen you in a while, so how is training?"

"We haven't been training or have a mission for a few days now, Hinata has been with you, and Kurenai-sensei has disappeared."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei in a while now…"

"Everyone has been busy these past few days, I mean really, all I had for a training partner was Shino, and truth be told, his not really a good sparring partner"

"…" Shino glared at Kiba

"Hey do any of you guys know where Hinata is?"

"Nope"

"…"

"Hey Shino say something, seeesh, your starting to scare me…" Kiba said, Shino just continued glaring at him without saying a word

"…" Shino just stared at Kiba with what looked liked an irritated face. Then an idea came…

"Listen Naruto…can I ask you a question?" the bug-boy finally spoke

"Uhh..sure."

"Did you have sex with Hinata yet?" Naruto and Kiba, looked at him, with shocked expressions.

"What… the…" Naruto managed to say still troubled with the question. Truth be told, all his memories while under the jutsu's effect hasn't fully returned…

"That was…"

"…"

"I'm going to go now…" Naruto said and ran off.

"Yea, me too…" Kiba said getting off his seat only to be grabbed by his team-mate

"Where do you think your going Inuzuka…"

"…umm what…" Kiba turned to face Shino and saw he had an evil grin on his face.

"Not a good sparring partner huh…"

"Uzumaki!!! Wait!!! Help me!!" Kiba yelled but Naruto was long gone. Shino started to drag Kiba towards the training area.

"and no ones the wiser" Shino chuckled

-------

Naruto ran of, not knowing where he is going. He just wanted to get away from people right now.

**"Something wrong kid?"**

_'__yea…__you think I had sexual relations with __Hinata__?'_

**"Don't you know?"**

_'Well, all of my memories haven't returned, and…'_

**"Look out kid! ****Your**** headed towards a lake!"**

At that Naruto fell down into the body of water, forgetting he could walk on water.

-------

Hinata opened her eyes and found her room sparkling clean, with everything organized. She then continued to throw everything off the desk in desperate need to find the scroll she copied the mind alteration jutsu into.

_'I must find that darn thing, __If__ I find the scroll, then __Naruto__ doesn't have it. If he doesn't have it then __theirs__ absolutely zero chances __of __Naruto__ using the __jutsu__ on me…even if I do deserve such a punishment…'_

She finally gave up looking for the scroll and went outside to clear her head, still thinking of where the scroll could be. She walked into a forest, so she woudn't run into anyone, company was the last thing she needs right now. Her head down due to all the horrible outcomes that could happen now that Naruto found out about what she was doing with his mind.

She looked up to see where she is and straight ahead, was her love, standing next to a lake.

_'__Naruto__-kun…he probably thinks I'm some sick pervert and won't even talk to me, I did manipulate his mind…this sucks I shouldn't have used that __jutsu__, darn it just what should I do now. Maybe if I try to apologize he would forgive me…hopefully…' _She started walking towards the lake where Naruto is. _'__please__ forgive me __Naruto__, it won't happen again'_

As she slowly walked towards Naruto, unknown to her, their were people watching them. On top of a tree was Kurenai and a tied up Iruka.

"Was it really necessary for you to tie me up?" Iruka whispered

"Hush or I will tape your mouth as well…"

"I know Naruto, he won't use it, your just wasting your time."

"Then shut it and watch."

Hinata got closer and closer to Naruto, then she noticed he was holding something. A little more steps and what he was holding became clear to her. It was her scroll…

_'Oh my!!__ He does have the scroll! __he__ knows the __jutsu__!' _she stopped walking. _'I should run away right now…he could…' _she was still frozen in fear. _'But if he really wanted revenge…running away won't do anything, he would find me sooner or later' _she took a small step forward her feet were shaking in fear. _'What…what would he do to me, I probably deserve it, I forced __him to__ love me after all' _tears started to form in her eyes.

_'I must talk to him…I need to do apologize to him, even if he decides to modify my mind after.' _she took one small step after another. _'no one is here, perfect place for such a technique, he probably planned this…wonder what he would do to me… probably erase my memory, make me do humiliating things…' _She put her head down in the horrible outcomes that could happen _'…he would make me run errands for __him…make me stop seeing my family so they won't suspect anything, …I would probably move in with him… and he would make me cook for him, clean his house, iron his clothes, make me serve him ramen __everyday__, make me nurse him back to health when his sick, tend to his wounds if his injured in a mission…wait…no more elders, live with __Naruto__, and would be able to take care of him…isn't that what…maybe this whole ordeal isn't so bad…' _a smile appeared in her face. She wasn't going to be ignored and never see her crush again, chances are, she will get closer to Naruto than she ever was. She started thinking of how she would be their for Naruto every time helping him. _'No more family, no more lousy missions, no more secrets, and I get to be around __Naruto__-kun…please use it, allow me to be with you __Naruto-sama__'_

Meanwhile, Iruka and Kurenai were watching the Hyuuga heir slowly walk towards Naruto. Iruka was crying, he would go broke, live in a cardboard box and starve in order to pay off his debts.

_'Please, let someone appear and stop this, anyone!!' _Iruka cried in his mind

As if on cue Kakashi and Jiraiya poofed into the brach they were watching from.

"Sorry we're late, we had to get master Jiraiya's book published, good the jutsu hasn't been cast yet?" Kakashi said

Tears started to form in Iruka's eyes "You guys do care…" sniff

"What are you talking about Iruka?" asked Jiraiya

Kurenai spoke "What are you guys doing here ? You already have your book…"

"good question." Kakashi then fixed his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan eye. He and Jiraiya started to giggle.

Iruka just sighed _'__wonder__ what __Asuma__ is doing…'_

-------

Asuma sneezed,

"Getting a cold?" A guy with a black cloak and a white cat mask asked

"Stop changing the subject, let me out already!"

"I'm sorry, but according to Hokage-sama's orders, only team _'Stalk Naruto to find out what happened so we can exploit it for money'_ is to be let out…man thats a mouth full

"For the last time I was with them!!!"

"So…you like to stalk little…"

"No I don't! Let me out!"

-------

Naruto was still standing near the lake, his eyes closed. His consciousness was in front of the nine-tailed fox's cage

**"Alright kid, show time, I can sense her presence…"**

_'I won't use it __Kyuubi__'_

**"Huh…what are you talking about kid, of course you will, we must get our revenge."**

_'I won't hurt her __fox, that__ is my decision.'_

**"Stupid kid, I would just have to take you over, this is for our own good!" red chakra started pouring out of the cage**

_'I knew you would be this hard-headed, that's why I brought this' _Naruto reached to his pouch.

Hinata was only a few inches behind Naruto. His eyes opened and stared at the lake.

"What do you want Hinata?" Naruto said without looking at her, the scroll still on his hand

"Naruto…I…I" _'come on stop stuttering, I can do this, I must apologize to __Naruto__ before he uses the mind alteration __jutsu__ on me…'_

"Well?" Naruto turned to face her.

"I swear Naruto-kun! I was going to make you like Sakura again! I just wanted…" Hinata started blurting out

"Hold that thought Hinata" Naruto turned around to face the lake again, pulled his arm back and lunged it forward sending the scroll flying. He looked at Hinata, "what did you want again?"

Hinata just stood their confused.

**_Meanwhile on top of a tree behind the two:_**

"Good job Naruto, I see your plan, you memorized the jutsu overnight and threw the scroll in front of your prey to confuse her. Now spring your trap and use the jutsu." Jiraiya said with a smile in his face

"Master Jiraiya I don't think…" Kakashi said

"……"

Naruto and Hinata just stared at each other

"yea, who was I kidding…quick Kakashi plan B"

Naruto just looked at Hinata waiting for a response.The two just stared at each other. They didn't even notice someone leaped out of a tree and dived into the lake behind Naruto.

"So…Hinata, what were you saying again?"

Hinata was still staring at him…

"If it's about the scroll, I don't think such a jutsu should be let out into the public don't you?"

"N-N-Naruto, I accept any punishment you are going to give me…"

"why would I punish you Hinata?"

"Well, I..I…"

"If it is about you using mind control on me and not removing your modifications yourself, well… I'm kinda glad you didn't change me back…"

Hinata was now really confused…

"As you said before, you were going to make me love Sakura."

"But don't you…"

"Why does everyone think that…well yea sure I did, but listen to me first." Hinata was still speechless _'wait…so he doesn't like Sakura??'_

"When she finally said yes to one of my lunch invitations, we spent the whole day together. However I wasn't feeling as happy as I thought I would be…I guess what I'm saying is, I loved her, but I wasn't in-love with her, if that makes sense."

"umm…"

"Thanks to you I realized who I truly loved…" Naruto smiled at her

_'__is__ he saying…what I think his saying..'_

"When we spent the day together I was more happy than I was with Sakura"

Hinata looked down "but that's only because…"

"No it wasn't fixed Hinata, I snapped out of it yesterday, and you know…I have a good feeling about us, I think this relationship actually has a good chance.…"

"But Naruto-kun I..I.."

"Stop thinking of what you did, it's alright with me so it should be alright with you shoudn't it?"

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Naruto" Tears started to form in her eyes "I manipulated you. I should never be forgiven…"

"Well its not all your fault."

Hinata looked at him, tears still in her eyes

"You only used it because I ignored you and just paid attention to Sakura. So what do you say? Will you be willing to give me a chance?"

_'Is he asking me out…oh man, don't faint, don't faint, I can do this…'_

Hinata rubbed the tears off her eyes "Of course Naruto-sama" she ran towards Naruto and hugged him.

"What did you just call me…"

She then realized what she said. She was kind of looking forward to her earlier dream about living with Naruto. _'Okay, so I won't be living with him and care for his needs, but I am with him.'_

"So want to go get some ramen with me? Hina-chan?"

**"Kid…you definitely have to get the next volume for me"**

_'You finished reading already…well at least it kept you busy long enough.'_

**"How did you get this book anyway?"**

_'__Kakashi__-sensei gave it to me.'_

-------

Naruto and Hinata were walking into town, towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand when they bumped into Kiba.

"Out of the way Uzumaki" Kiba pushed them aside and continued running with a bunch of bugs followed him

"Come back here Inuzuka!"

"Get over it! I said I'm sorry already!"

Kiba continued running then he bumped into Sakura he stepped aside and continued to run but his jacket was grabbed by Sakura.

"Hi Sakura…umm..aren't you suppose to be in…"

"Wheres Naruto?!"

"Listen, can you let me go? Shino is trying to kill me…"

"Where is Naruto!"

"His with Hinata, they were headed for Ichiraku I think…now can you let me go."

Sakura threw him towards the group of bugs that were chasing him.

"Ahh Kiba, glad you can join us, ready for round 10?"

Shino grabbed his jacket and started dragging him towards the training area.

"Is their someone with a worst luck than me…"

-------

Naruto and Hinata were making small chat while they waited for ramen.

"it's a clean start for us Hina-chan ok?"

"yes…"

"Who else did you use it to anyway?"

Hinata thought of her sister "No one else Naruto-kun"

"No more of that ok?"

"no problem"

"Uzumaki!!!" Sakura yelled as she stomped her way towards Naruto

The familiar sight made another memory of Naruto come back. _'Oh crap Sakura again…'_

"Naruto-kun, should we…"

"she will just catch us if we run…and we already paid for the ramen…this is bad, this is bad."

Sakura got closer, she cracked her knuckles. People started fleeing the spot, Naruto then got an idea.

"Listen Hina-chan…could you…"

"Way ahead of you Naruto-kun."

She started forming hand-seals for the mind altering jutsu. Naruto grabbed her hands and interrupted her. Hinata looked at him and saw he had a troubled expression."Whats wrong?"

"Make it a happy memory…" This made Hinata smile.

"Whatever did you think I was going to change?" an evil smile seemed to form on Hinata's face "Trust me Naruto-kun."

"Well you know, I used to shower her with love all the time, you probably have some grudge or…." He was interrupted when Hinata kissed him on cheek.

"Trust me Naruto-kun." Naruto then let go of her hands allowing her to form hand-seals again. _'It will be a happy ending…for us…'_

Jiraiya was lying down on the floor and Tsunade was stomping on his body

"Three years with you and that was the best you can do! He should be flirting with every girl in town after six months hanging out with you!"

"I will just leave now…" Iruka said, with a wad of cash in his hands. He walked out of the Hokage office. Outside were a bunch of ninja waiting for him.

"Hey it is true push over Iruka won a million!" one shouted

Kakashi stepped up and patted Iruka on the back, "hey you consider me a friend right? Listen…the new Icha Icha paradise book was just published, and I was thinking maybe you would be kind enough too…"

He was pushed to the side by Anko. "Hi Iruka, listen, would you like to…"

Anko was shoved away by Kurenai "You know I believed you were going to win from the start right? How about a little…"

"What is wrong with you people! Its my money and I will spend it how I want!"

"Jump him!!" someone shouted at that Iruka started running away

**End...**

**_A/N: Well I do hope you people liked this story. Remember, credit to Mr.Claybrooks's "The Truth" ch. 1 for the idea. Thank you everyone. Also please tell me your final thoughts of the story :)_**


End file.
